Once Upon A December
by autumnrose2010
Summary: She'd known a man named Kuryakin once, but that had been many years ago...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Thanks to girl in the glen for the idea for this story. :) It's actually an elaboration of a kernel from one of her one-shots. Larissa Kirillovna Romanova is the fictional eldest daughter of Grand Duke Cyril Vladimirovich Romanov and his wife, Princess Victoria Melita of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha._

**December 1916  
Tsarskoye Selo  
Russian Empire  
**

It was the most exciting night in the life of Larissa Kirillovna Romanova. It was the night of the ball in celebration of the Tricentennial Anniversary of Romanov rule and, to her great joy, Larissa's parents had decided that she was old enough to attend.

The ballroom of the Alexander Palace was filled with aristocrats grandly dressed for the occasion, men looking regal in dark uniforms with shiny buttons in two rows down the front, women gracious in evening gowns with flowing skirts and billowing sleeves.

Larissa thought of her younger sisters Maria and Kira, waiting in the balcony with the other children, with a mixture of pity and contempt. She knew that they would give anything in the world to have been allowed to attend the ball as well, and that thought made her feel smugly satisfied.

Everyone watched in hushed fascination as the members of the royal family entered the ballroom and were announced.

"Their Imperial Highnesses, Tsar Nicholas II and Tsarina Alexandra Feodorovna." Nicholas, his light brown beard perfectly coiffed and his blue eyes looking soberly straight ahead, entered with his beloved Alexandra on his arm. Although still beautiful, the Tsarina's face was beginning to bear telltale lines of worry and care, and her blue-grey eyes looked faded and tired.

"Her Imperial Highness, the Dowager Empress, Maria Feodorovna." The Tsar's widowed mother, every white hair on her head perfectly in place, strolled loftily in behind her son and daughter-in-law.

"His Imperial Highness, the Tsarevich Alexei." The twelve-year-old prince followed his grandmother into the room. To Larissa he'd always looked unnaturally thin and pale, although she couldn't imagine why.

"Her Imperial Highness, the Grand Duchess Olga." Tall and willowy, the Tsar's oldest daughter entered behind her younger brother.

"Her Imperial Highness, the Grand Duchess Tatiana." Beautiful Tatiana entered on her sister's heels.

"Her Imperial Highness, the Grand Duchess Maria." Maria with her big blue round eyes followed.

"Her Imperial Highness, the Grand Duchess Anastasia." The Tsar's youngest daughter entered, and the music began to play.

"Who will dance with me?" Nicholas asked, looking around.

Anastasia stepped forward. "I will, Papa."

Nicholas bowed to his daughter, Anastasia curtsied to her father, and they joined hands and began to twirl around. Other couples soon followed.

Larissa's eyes scanned the increasingly crowded room, and at last she saw him. Nicolai Mikhailovich Kuryakin. At fifteen, he was three years her senior, although his suave mannerisms sometimes made him seem much older. He was slightly built, with light blond hair and piercing blue eyes. His father, Mikhail Kuryakin, was the manager of the Imperial stables.

He saw Larissa at about the same time she saw him, and with a smile of recognition he glided over to her.

"Lara!" He bowed deeply. "May I please have this dance?"

Larissa curtsied to him and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

"Everything's simply perfect tonight, isn't it, Kolya?"

"Enjoy it while you can," Nicolai said grimly. "This is the last ball that will ever be held in this palace."

"But whatever are you talking about? Surely you're wrong!"

"No, I'm not." She saw how serious he looked and felt a chill go down her spine. "Revolution is coming, Lara. Do you think the people of Russia will simply overlook the way your father's cousin has allowed our beloved country to be mismanaged while he has been distracted by the war? I tell you, the working people have had as much as they can take! One day soon they will take matters into their own hands, and all this pompous finery will be a thing of the past!"

"But the peasants have revolted before, and always they were crushed. It will be no different next time."

Nicolai snorted. "Poor Lara, so caught up in the grandiose and privileged lifestyle you were born into that you cannot, or will not, realize that there is a whole other world out there, one which can no longer be ignored."

"And what shall you do, Kolya? Join the revolution yourself?"

"I shall leave St. Petersburg and make a new life for myself far from here. Perhaps I'll settle in the Ukraine. If your father is smart, he and your family will leave as well, while there is still time."


	2. Chapter 2

Nicolai was soon proven right, as revolution swept the country the following February. A Provisional Government headed by Georgy Lvov took the place of the monarchy after the Tsar was forced to abdicate.

Larissa and Nicolai took long walks beside the Neva river, talking of all the changes that were taking place.

"It just seems so strange to be without a Tsar," Larissa said to her friend. "However shall the country manage without him?"

"Comrade Lenin has some good ideas about how the country should be run," Nicolai replied. "I hope he gets the chance to implement them."

"I'm worried about the safety of my cousins," said Larissa. "I know that there are those who hate them and would harm them if given the opportunity."

"I'm sure they'll be allowed to live comfortably in exile," Nicolai said dismissively.

"Oh, Kolya, everything's changing so fast it just makes my head spin!" Larissa turned to look at her friend with fear-filled eyes. "Please tell me that no matter what happens, we'll always be friends."

Nicolai smiled. "I promise that I'll never forget you, Lara. You'll always be in my heart."

Then he kissed her.

* * *

In August, Larissa's baby brother was born and was named Vladimir, for his grandfather. In October, another revolution came, and the Provisional Government was overthrown as the Bolsheviks took power. One morning that month, Larissa's mother gently shook her and her sisters awake.

"We're going to Finland," Larissa's mother said. "It isn't safe for us to stay here any longer."

"But I must say good-bye to Kolya!" Larissa exclaimed.

"There isn't time," her mother said apologetically. "We must hurry. Your father is waiting."

* * *

Larissa's family lived in Finland for awhile, then moved to Coburg, Germany, and eventually settled in France. As an adult, Larissa joined a traveling theater company and went with them to New York City.

Throughout the passing years, Larissa thought often of Nicolai Kuryakin and wondered how he was faring. From mutual acquaintances she occasionally gleaned snippets of information about him. She heard he'd moved to Kiev, that he'd married and had a son, that he'd disappeared during the Great Patriotic Wars. The thought of her dear Kolya suffering and dying at the hands of the sadistic Nazis was almost more than she could bear.

At sixty, Larissa Kirillovna was a mere shadow of what she'd once been, lost in memories of the grand life she'd once led, a majestic fairy-tale existence that was gone forever. Only scattered remnants survived. Pieces of jewelry. Old ballet programs. An occasional sepia-toned black and white photograph.

One day Larissa was exiting a diner when she saw two well-dressed men a generation younger than herself walking in. The sight of the shorter man, the blond, made her gasp in shock.

But he _couldn't _be Nicolai Kuryakin, of course. He was a good thirty years too young. Yet the way his blond hair fell across his broad forehead, the intense blue of his eyes, the stealthy, nimble way he moved, stirred memories deep within Larissa's soul.

Almost before she realized it, she called to the mysterious young man. "Kolya! Kolya Kuryakin!"

He turned to stare at her, his mouth open, his eyes full of shock and amazement.

And she knew.


End file.
